Frozen: Lost in Translation - Between the Lines
by Snowstorm Thirteen
Summary: Removed scenes, alternate scenes, different outcomes and removed songs from Frozen, all filtered by my wonderful writing partner, Google Translate. Not part of the main F:LIT universe.


A/N: Welcome to Between the Lines! Here you will find deleted scenes, alternate scenes, and stuff I simply didn't write into the main story. Chapters here will be unrelated to each other, and are not part of the main F:LIT universe unless otherwise stated. They'll also be notably shorter than the main chapters. Pretty much, if you're reading the main story, you don't _have_ to read these, but they're a little slice of fun. I won't be updating this regularly at all, they'll just kind of sprout up every now and again.

This chapter is an alternate version of Chapter 4: Close the Door with Cream. I wanted to use Malinda Kathleen Reese's wonderful translation (until I did my own, hah) but came to a bit of an issue... The story would have ended at that chapter if I'd done this. A little of this was written back then, and I decided to complete it for the hilarity. So, all words here are hers, and I'm using them because of... public domain and parody laws and all that mumbo-jumbo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A storm was blown over a cold, lonely mountain in a distant, snowy range. The wind swept over the barren, Wintery landscape as a lone figure scaled the tallest mountain. This figure was Elsa, alone in the aftermath of what she had done to Arendelle, looking around in her seclusion.<p>

As she gazed, she begun singing about the sights. "Lit white snow on the mountain tonight," she then looked down at her dress, realising she couldn't see her legs as she noted "No visible legs." Pondering over what or who would rule Arendelle in her absence, she mused "Discrimination law is probably the queen."

Elsa then turned her attention back to her surroundings, gazing at the wind and commenting "Rotating the wind is howling storm." She thought back to how the people reacted to her powers and scolded, "They cannot do that," adding "God knows I've tried," in a more melancholic tone.

Returning to her lifelong mantra and stumbling over the words a little, Elsa recited "Do not let them, do not let them see, it is always a good girl. Hide, do not feel, do not know…" Considering what to do now everyone had seen her powers, an idea hatched in her mind as she sang "Well now you know!"

There was only one way forward from here. She couldn't go back if she couldn't control her powers, so Elsa decided on the only option in her mind as she harmonised "Give up, give up!" Indeed, all that was left for her to do was forget everything and give up on it, since she couldn't take it back. "You can not do it back in," she continued.

She kept singing as she gave up and used her powers on numerous things, including making snowflakes, the snowman from her childhood and more snowflakes. "Give up, give up! Tune in, and slam the door."

Thinking of how careless everyone had been with their words, she sang "You do not care what you're saying! Let us very angry…" She then unclipped her cloak and let it fly off in the wind as she commented "Cold never bothered me."

Elsa walked on, taking in the amazing sights around her. "It's funny how certain distance, how small is everything." Growing more excited, she bounced "And the fear is that once guided me; they do not know me at all!"

Running over a snow bank and noticing a deep ravine, she created part of a rough and spiky staircase from her hands as she sang "Now is the time to do. Limitations and improvements... Challenge!" Running over to the first step, she intended on using her foot to smooth out the surface. However, something wasn't working.

Elsa tapped her foot on the step for a few moments, musing "Well ok, I have no power…" Trying to make snowflakes with her hands and realising that wasn't working either, she became elated and belted "I am!"

And so it was, Elsa gave up on giving up. She returned to Arendelle the next day, passing Anna on the way and telling her the good news. All conflicts were resolved, and the closer they got to Arendelle, the more they realised that the rising Summer sun was beginning to melt all the snow and ice left by Elsa.

By the time they returned to Arendelle, there was only a little snow left. Even the fountain had thawed. Getting back to the concerned crowd, Elsa explained everything, also proved she had no power and that she would be able to rule the kingdom as usual from this point on. Everyone agreed, since some were still somewhat wary of disagreeing with a queen who had at least, at some point, possessed powerful winter powers.

With that, everything was well, Elsa's return was celebrated, and everything behind them, Elsa negotiated trade agreements before the foreign representatives returned to their respective countries. The little incident bought Anna and Elsa closer as sister-wives, Anna's silly engagement with whatever-his-name-was, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
